


Breathe

by SaranghaeSHINee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Derek in a corset, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Sensation Play, Top Scott McCall, Topping from the Bottom, mild erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeSHINee/pseuds/SaranghaeSHINee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek likes the feel of soft fabric ribbed with lines of metal. Delicate strings pulling the air from his lungs, the more taut they get; while hard fingers press that material into his skin - until he’s coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

The corset is new for them, custom ordered from the sex shop downtown, everything made to fit Derek just right.

It’s Derek's idea too, he brings it up to Scott one night after they've cuddled and Scott is half asleep, he's never really explored kinks like this but since he's been with Scott everything's been easier; the talking, sharing, being himself - his real self.

Scott's sitting on the bed when Derek comes out of the bathroom, fabric from the corset wrapped lightly around his naked torso, tufts of lace dangling from the back touching the top of his ass. Derek walks over to Scott, turning around once he's in front of him.

"Let me know when you want me to stop." Scott does up the strings pulling at them gently; he stops for a second until Derek nods for him to continue pulling them tighter.

"Stop." Scott ties the string in a bow, letting his fingers trace the dots of skin not covered by the pink material, stroking them down over Derek's ass; pace agonizingly slow.

He feels lips on his skin, sucking and biting at junction between his shoulder and neck while hands caress his thighs making him ache for more.

"Derek, I want to hear you. Tell me what you want me to do." Scott moans, licking the salty skin of Derek's neck, tracing his tongue over the soft lobe to give it a little nibble.

"Kiss me. I want you to kiss me." Derek says shyly. He turns around slowly, pressing up against Scott, eyes unmoving from his lips. Derek urges forward gently pressing his mouth to Scott's own. His eyes close automatically, feeling and tasting what he's allowed to, biting a little just to see if he can. Scott smirks at that, pulling away abruptly to lead them closer to the bed.

"Open yourself up for me." He says, stepping back to watch as Derek moves to the top of the bed up against the headboard. He grabs the half empty bottle of lube from the nightstand, dripping a good amount onto two digits.

He moans when his hot finger presses in easily. Derek doesn't really need it but he likes the way Scott looks so hungry for him - on display, legs open wide, ass swallowing those slick fingers like it's nothing.

"You're so good like this." Scott strokes Derek's thighs while his fingers stay slick and wet inside him, just right. Scott wraps a hand around his cock, mixing the lube and pre-cum into his skin, moaning at the site of Derek. "So pretty."

Scott shifts to kiss Derek's knee and down his thighs, licking the head of his cock lightly before sucking it in. His hands come up to grip the sides of Derek's body, pressing the soft fabric of the corset into his skin causing him thrust further up into Scott's mouth.

Scott lets off with a 'pop', bracing himself on his hands and knees to kiss Derek slowly. Derek feels a finger around his entrance, pushing in to fit with the other three and he can't keep himself from pushing down onto the addition.

Scott stops his movement seconds later, laying a warm hand on top of Derek's wrist; stopping him. "You ready?" Scott asks. Derek nods removing his fingers before turning over onto his stomach.

"No."

Derek stiffens, looking over his shoulder at Scott. "How do you want me Derek?" His eyes widen in surprise, he's used to doing whatever Scott wanted to; not that he didn't have any say in the relationship but Derek didn't mind taking orders. In fact he loved taking orders from Scott, but it was seldom that Scott let him give orders in bed.

Derek gets up to kneel beside Scott, pushing him back against the pillows on the bed and straddling his hips. He leans up a little, taking Scott's cock in hand and sinking down slowly; entrance engulfing his length like Derek’s body was made for it. And sometimes he thinks he was, made for this, to be like this with someone - with Scott.

Scott slides his hand up Derek's thigh, tracing the rim of the corset before undoing the strings and holding them tight in his grasp. He looks up at Derek, free hand touching everything within its reach, except his cock. Derek leans down to press his lips to Scott's, moaning into the kiss when Scott's cock rubs against his prostate.

"Ngh, Scott."

"Derek... What do you want?"

"Touch me."

"I am touching you." Scott chuckles a little. Derek's face contorts into a small smile before placing his hand on top of Scott's and moving it up his thigh toward his pulsing cock.

"Touch me - Please." Derek groans as Scott tugs the strings, pumping Derek's cock to the rhythm of their fucking. Derek rides him slow, taking Scott as deep as he can before coming back up. The sensations are amazing - the tightening the corset around his body, coupled with the heat around his cock and Scott fucking up into him; all of it is almost too overwhelming.

“Scott…tighter…I’m-I’m close.” Scott looks up at Derek, wrapping the strings taut around his hand causing the ribbing to contract into Derek’s body. Derek pulls air into his lungs at the last minute and it only takes a few more seconds before Derek is seizing on top of Scott, cum soaking the space between their bodies as Scott fucks him through it; pressing in deep and holding Derek there until his cum is dripping out of him.

“Derek…” Scott releases the strings and pulls the corset wider so Derek can breathe properly.

“Thank you.” Derek smiles down at Scott.

“Thank you for sharing this with me.” Scott shifts, so that he and Derek are facing each other on the bed.

Scott pulls out slowly and Derek moves to get up, grabbing at the loose string at his back.

"Don't take it off." Scott says tugging him down and sliding the comforter over their bodies. He lets out a contented sigh, moving closer to Scott and letting sleep take over. He'd take the corset off in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> The end is pretty cheesy but I like how it turned out over all. :))


End file.
